User blog:Woolva/Zyngas Bad Move
ok i have seen a couple blogs here but i though i should have my opinion where i can actually write somewhere a lengthy opinion :) Zynga say they want balanced game play. Well........ Energy/Ammo is a big fail so far while i like the idea of having a fighting resource and enjoyed with excitement about seeing how it works after 2 days i now realize why it should have never accured EVEN IF zynga thinks they could balance energy/ammo it would still never work as of the moment some people either have 20/20, 25/25 or 30/30 ammo timer is one per 5 minutes while energy is one per 10 minutes which is bad considering millions of players need to tend alot for there empire ie to make ends meet with spending 100k coins ect on tier 6 units tending farms for the highly demanding goals and to make money anyhow EVEN if zynga could balance energy/ammo IT WOULD NEVER WORK say they reduced the energy timer back to 5 minutes (how it was) and the ratio was 25/25 that means its a 100% increase on top of the old system and as its 5 minutes Regen for both resources they may as-well bump it at 50/50 so we can wait 4 hours 10 minutes instead of 2 hours for both to be full so Energy/Ammo can never be balanced play. "Ransoms" Epic fail i have seen ransoms asking for 1 million of a resource that even some plays dont have. Zynga are assuming that players have to much resources in circulation. Ummm so what? say i need to build 5 of each tier 6 unit dose zynga realize how much that will cost???? and then spend even more on my 25 Ore mine III's, Lumber mill III's, Oil well III's oh and of course my 50+ FARMS just to keep production going! and then i want at least 2 million spare so i can garenty my empire dose not fold because if i loose all my units ect then i need money right? im level 64 and have unlocked all the main land apart from the out side edges do they think that high level players need no resources? i think zynga has CLEARLY UNDERRATED the fact that this game resembles a real life control of a military army ie if i loose all my units and have no resources im BANKRUPTED and will no longer play the game as it would takes MONTHS to get my empire back running so i can actually PLAY :/ "farm decreased costs" i have not received these changes yet. but i know the decreased costs (as many who do know me know how i know this) another epic fail again this clashes with energy/ammo which means we can earn a "basic military wage" to run our empire o.0 and again clashes with the "ransom" even artichoke has been cut in half (profit) and now takes 2 days so we cant earn enough of farms to fund our production, build our units and pay our ransoms. :S farms have always needed a 100% increase (not decrease) in profit as even before this change it was the hardest way to earn COINS. "production" buildings cost increase the more you buy (im yet to receive this change as-well but know the costs) as many say this is a bad idea BUT i think this is a brilliant idea i think the increased costs are to steep however i believe a player should work to get his empire going into full production through to the higher levels of the game BUT this is now a huge bad move with the Energy/Ammo feature and the decreased farm profits. "depots" yea i think they are a brilliant idea but no not with even all unlocked for increased storage space i think at least 50 units in one depot will do good :) dont forget people units that are won via goals, EP purchases ect can be stored in your inventory and dont apply to your depots only the main empires units apply here But a increase to store 50 in each i think is enough. "side note" i know zynga feel that people are earning to much resources from "combat" within the game well yes that is true but i think they deserve it. We have a huge empire to run and just as in real life if a player goes bankrupt in this game they will simply leave the game and again i shall say zynga have CLEARLY UNDERRATED how a players empire actually works. "crew-able expansions" and zynga pulled this why? well i believe they thought some people expanded to fast or people moaning to zynga saying this was to easy. Well..... it involved alot of spam to friends yes it was technically to easy BUT was also engaging how zynga wants us to engage with friends (spam) so why it was pulled was beyond me. (my bad i mean a cap limit between 10-20) . well thanks if you read all of this but this is my opinion and comments below are welcome :) Update: With the release of Wrath of the Titans II players can participate from level 12 but because of cost increases in lumber mills, oil wells and the decreases in farming low level players would never be able to achieve the 30k oil and wood needed for the goal line. So why would zynga release this event to low level players??!!! as i see the current state of the game you would need to at least be level 40+ to achieve such a feet. Category:Blog posts